


The Horrors Of Life

by DrakonNightengale, The Incubus (DrakonNightengale)



Series: Drake Writes Horror [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gore, Mind Break, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonNightengale/pseuds/DrakonNightengale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonNightengale/pseuds/The%20Incubus
Summary: Wanna suffer, want it to be real, read this.This is a wonderful work of degeneracy. At least the other one has a vague semblance of goodness.Anthology of Dark content made by me.Gore and other dark media surrounding Tom n Tord. Not for the feint of heart.
Series: Drake Writes Horror [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Horrors Of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disgusting_hellscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_hellscape/gifts), [The_Resurrection_3D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/gifts).



> Why are you heading this. I wrote this in a car. It's awful. Go read like, Trust No One.

Tord looked down with a sick grin, the display of blood and gore before him pleasing his sadistic tendencies. He couldn’t believe how easy it had all been. Finding his former friends and then presenting them with a false woven tale of change, they ate it up like the schmucks they were.

So when he struck, he supposed it was a surprise to the trio, all except one. He didn’t matter though, as the goal was simple. Give a choice, and watch his counterpart suffer.

Blue, a delicious colour. The symbol of depression, sadness, the sky, ocean and what was considered the opposite to his army colour. He could only laugh to see what had become of his alcoholic friend.

Leaning forward he picked up an eye, turning it over in his robotic hand, before popping it apart and shredding the aquamarine iris. It wouldn’t be missed, not by the poor ginger who’s entrails painted the walls.

Poor Matt, unable to escape his fate, and died in a gruesome way. It pleased the Norwegian as he heard the body squish under his footfalls, heading deeper into the room.

The project was simple, retrieve their monster, and break it. Grabbing Thomas had proven easy enough, the man drunk himself practically into a coma under the right conditions. Breaking him had taken over a month. This had been a stressful point of his life, since nothing he started out with worked. 

Kill a man? He wouldn’t flinch. Electroshock torture, he’d laugh and then slump over nearly dead. Break his bones slowly? Tom actually held a conversation through it enough that Tord nearly killed him with a punch using the wrong hand. Withdraw vodka from the man? Survived it before. It had stressed out Tord enough he finally decided to go with another option. Removing the man from the bare minimum cell, he had stripped the Brit and threw him into an empty concrete room. It had only a dim overhead light, and the walls were too thick to hear through. It was supposed to become a subsidiary lab when his scientists fucked up.

But Tord had other plans. 

After locking Tom in there, he didn’t do anything else, just observed him through a hidden camera. It was annoying having to stare at the man’s naked form, but he dealt with it. Especially to watch this man fall.

And fall he did. Tom couldn’t take it after seventy six hours. Longer than a normal person, but he wasn’t normal. The man had collapsed from dehydration, hitting his head hard on the cement while Tord was in a meeting. It was not a wanted outcome as he remembered postponing the rest of the meeting to deal with his former housemate.

He started out feeding Tom water from a water bottle, enough to let his prisoner recover, and then he poured the rest on the floor and smirked.

Drink up.

That command had sent Tom reeling, but the newfound strength wasn’t used to obey, and Tord spent four days recovering from the black eye he had gotten. How the eyeless man had enough strength to fight still was beyond the army leader, it had caught him by surprise. A note was made that he had an increased recovery rate.

The last resort had been to throw Tom’s friends inside.

Matt screamed at the sight of Tom, deeming him hideous and trying to run from the room. Edd was concerned and tried to bargain for their release. Neither options turned out, as Tord didn’t want to free them.

After all, the only one who would be of use was Tom, regardless of his past alcoholism- his doctors had mentioned he could have killed Tom by fully removing alcohol from his diet at once. Yes, the monster is why he went back, and he finally thought he won.

In the middle of the room, was another form. Likely Edd. Thought you’d have to perform an autopsy in it’s state. No trace of the brunet’s hair or identifying features, only his body strewn apart. Tord was sure there were bones missing and he started howling at the idea. Tears sprung to his eyes as he walked to the final notable object in the room.

“Looks like I won’t wave to feed you, hmmm, Jehovah’s Witness.” Red Leader took note of the bloodied appearance. It was wrong to call the man a human anymore, with the large purple hands drenched in blood, and the horns protruding from his head. A tail curled around his legs which also seemed to take on a monstrous appearance.

When there was no response he pressed forward, looking down at his new pet. “Murder isn’t new to you, but I suppose eating your friends is too low. I mean really, I heard their screams and begs watching the footage as they were too weak to even fight back. I saw their corpses. Seems like you even ate Edd to the bone in some places.” With no response from Tom, he continued, “seriously Thomas, how sadistic and cruel. Here I thought you’d give up long before, but no, you’re too stubborn. Classic. Stupid. Tom. I wasn’t going to give in if you held out long enough. You should have realized that, I need you broken. I’ll do anything to get that, even throw away two useless-“

“I’ll kill you,” Tom’s growl cut him off, his eyeless sockets producing a purple smoke. “You sick son of bitch, I’ll make sure you suffer worse than they did!”

Tsking, Tord stepped away from him. “You’re too weak, otherwise I’m sure I’d be dead by now, but it seems like you’re resilient Tom. I guess I’ll just have to keep going until you break.” He turned and went for the door.

“Next time don’t send in clones asshole, and maybe you’ll get better results!” Came a mocking retort, a pitiful attempt to save his pride.

Smirking he looked back at Tom, already to the entrance, speaking with glee, “when you break, it will be the greatest pleasure I will ever know.” Then he sealed Tom away once again.

They had time to deal with this issue. After all, he waited years to retrieve his pet, he could spend some more time waiting until he was tame.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, wow.


End file.
